


Немного безмятежности

by seane



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Анакин и Падме недавно поженились.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895713
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Немного безмятежности

Солнечный свет дробится в мелкой водной ряби. Падме замедляет шаг, останавливается, прикусив нижнюю губу. Анакин сидит на причале, свесив ноги в воду. Выступающие лопатки под светлым полотном рубашки, стриженный затылок — Анакин похож на мальчишку. Да он и есть мальчишка. Девятнадцать лет, вершина юности.

Мир вокруг так безмятежен, что кажется сном. В синем небе неспешно плывут полупрозрачные облачные клочья. Ветер тихо шелестит листвой. Тень Падме — трепет легкого платья — ложится на камни причала, нагретые солнцем. Падме стоит босиком. Смотрит. Кусает губу.

Да, он молод, так молод. Но вместе с тем Анакин — ее муж, рыцарь-джедай, бывший раб и убийца тускенов — кажется ей порой старше самого мироздания. Что-то есть в нем такое — сродни солнечному свету, шелесту листвы и темным озерным водам. Что-то вечное.

Она не успевает додумать, и мысль ускользает.

— Я должен уехать, — говорит Анакин мрачно, разбивая волшебство момента. — Я должен сейчас быть на фронте.

Война. Да, война. Ее реальность Падме еще не успела толком осознать.

Падме опускается на колени и прижимается лицом к его стриженому затылку, вдыхает запах волос.

— Я знаю, — говорит она.

Да, она знает. Эта война не может обойтись без Анакина. Дело не в предчувствиях, не в подсказках Силы. Просто такой уж он человек.

Падме обнимает его за плечи, невесомо целует затылок. Пальцы Анакина — неживые, дюрасталевые — касаются ее руки. Прохладное, тревожащее прикосновение.

И одновременно Падме чувствует, как призрачные поглаживания расходятся по ее телу, нежные поцелуи сгустившегося воздуха ласкают ее соски, живот, внутреннюю поверхность бедер. Падме закрывает глаза, часто дышит. Стискивает его плечи.

— Иди ко мне.

— Эни, не здесь.

— До спальни бежать далековато.

Падме невольно улыбается. Далековато, да. Прикосновения его Силы будоражат, по телу идут мурашки, тяжелеет низ живота. Падме дышит чаще, наваливается на Анакина.

— Иди сюда.

Анакин подхватывает ее за талию, пересаживает к себе на колени. Придерживает за спину правой — неживой — рукой, а левой, живой и теплой, задирает ее подол.

— Хулиган ты.

Падме тихо смеется. Касается губами его уха, шеи.

Война уже идет, но здесь ее еще нет, и они могут побыть беззаботными. Еще немного.

Анакин входит в нее, и Падме стонет, цепляясь за его плечи. Прикосновения Силы продолжают ласкать ее тело, член распирает влагалище, теплые пальцы поглаживают клитор. Падме растворяется в ощущениях, забывая о войне, о том, что они занимаются любовью на причале, перед всем миром. Забывая обо всем.

Она движется в такт его толчкам, приподнимаясь и насаживаясь глубже. Тонкая ткань платья липнет к вспотевшей коже.

— Люблю... тебя... — выдыхает Анакин.

Падме чувствует его семя у себя внутри, его тело сотрясает дрожь, и в этот миг ее накрывает. Падме роняет голову ему на плечо, ее тело скручивает сладкая судорога, в глазах темнеет.

Потом она долго сидит, не двигаясь, и глубоко дышит. Суматошный стук сердца постепенно успокаивается.

— Искупаемся? — шепчет Анакин ей на ухо.

— Ты же не умеешь плавать.

— Умею, — говорит Анакин.

И опрокидывается вместе с ней в воду.

Падме всплывает, отфыркиваясь. Мокрые волосы липнут к коже, ноги путаются в длинном платье. Анакин смеется. Да, плавать он умеет.

Падме вдруг охватывает легкая грусть. Порой она забывает, какой долгий путь отделяет Анакина от того мальчика из городка в пустыне, который остался в ее памяти. Этот Анакин умеет все.

Не умеет только воскрешать.


End file.
